How Smackdown! should be
by Nedy Neon
Summary: I did it my way


The way Smackdown! Should be.   
  
At Judgment day Scott Steiner should have been brought in as enforcer for the JBL Eddie match. Eddie could go crazy during the match and knock out Steiner setting up a match between them at GAB. Eddie would win the match at Judgment Day then on Smackdown! Eddie will not be there do injury. JBL will come out and begin talking about how he doesn't blame Eddie or Steiner for his loss oh no he lost because he had something on his mind (Now mind you this would just be a way to really get the heat up on JBL so don't stone me) JBL would go on to say that property values on some of the land he owns is being driven down by blacks. JBL would begin to insult the black people up 'til Orlando Jordan comes out and tells JBL do watch what he says. The two would get into a small brawl witch would lead to a rivalry between the two of them leading into a match at GAB.   
  
Keep going with Undertaker and Booker T have Taker play mind games with Booker and then set up a Casket match. Luther and Cena would wrestling a match on Smackdown! While Angle watches from that weird box thing of his Cena would climb to the top of it and push Angle of. At GAB Luther and Cena in a last man standing match. With the bikini contest this week I would have the Dudleys come out and put Miss Jackie through a table. Rico and Hass would come out and begin to fight with them then Akio Sakoda would come out then RVD and Rey all hell would break lose in the ring between the four teams setting up a Tables Ladder and Chairs match.   
  
So the big matches at GAB   
  
Eddie VS Steiner for the title   
  
Orland Jordan VS. JBL   
  
Booker T. VS. Undertaker casket match.   
  
Luther VS. Cena US tile last man standing match.   
  
RVD Rey VS. Akio Sakoda VS. Dudley boys VS. Hass and Rico Tables Ladders and Cahirs match for the tag titles.   
  
GAB  
  
The matches would be in this order   
  
TLC MATCH   
  
Dudleys VS. RVD and REY VS. Rico and Hass VS. Akio and Sakoda.   
  
The high points of the match.   
  
Haas falling of the ladder into the turnbuckle. Rey and RVD flipping over the top rope landing on Bubba Ray and crashing through the table. Akio hanging from the belts after the ladder gets knocked out from under him. Bubba and D-von use the ladder to knock Akio down . Sakoda kicked Rey's head into the ring post later Rey gets to the top of the ladder and passes out from the before mentioned kick into the ring post.   
  
Winners: Rico and Haas   
  
Dupree VS Spike Dudley in a match just to get Dupree on the show.   
  
Winner: Of course Dupree   
  
CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE MATCH:   
  
Chavo Jr. VS: Chavo Classic   
  
Winner: Via Texas cloverleaf Chavo Jr.   
  
Aftermath: Chavo gets on the mic and talks about how is father is to old and to slow when Chave Classic gives JR a low blow.   
  
DIVA SWIMMING POOL CHICKEN MATCH   
  
Dawn Marie on Sable's shoulders VS. Torrie on Jacqueline's shoulders.   
  
THE MATCH: The ladies fight a bit knocking each other off the shoulders 'til Dawn Marie's top.   
  
WINNERS: THE FANS   
  
TEXAS BULL ROPE MATCH   
  
JBL VS. Orlando Jordan   
  
JBL comes to the ring on a horse dressed in full KKK attire. Jordan runs down and begins beating JBL the Ref pulls Jordan off and they put the rope on them. The two go at it for a wile Jordan gets the rope around his neck and JBL hangs him over the ring. Both man get busted open pretty bad but JBL gets the worst of it. Jordan drags JBL's lifeless body corner to corner and picks up the win.   
  
WINNER: ORLANDO JORDAN   
  
U. S. TITLE LAST MAN STANDING MATCH.   
  
Cena VS. Luther   
  
This match is pretty hardcore Pipes chairs bats and even the kitchen sink are used. Luther and Cena fight to the top of the screen when Angle comes out his wheelchair and tells Luther to finish Cena off. Luther picks Cena up to powerbomb him off the top of the screen when Cena escapes and kicks Luther off the screen into the swimming pool from the diva match Cena then come flying down onto Luther. The two badly beating fight back to the ring where Luther hits a powerbomb for the win.   
  
WINNER: LUTHER   
  
CASKET MATCH:   
  
Booker T. VS. The Undertaker.   
  
Booker and the Undertaker get right into it Booker has control for the first part of the match but Undertaker changes that when he hits a chokeslam. Casket is opened a few times but nobody is put in. Booker and Undertaker end up on the outside of the ring Taker has Booker by the back of the neck he opens the casket and Mordecai climbs out and attacks Taker allowing Booker to slam Undertaker into the casket and pick up the win.   
  
WINNER: BOOKER T.   
  
The aftermath: Chains the casket shut and then grabs Paul bearer and drags him out of the arena. In the parking lot there is a couch with a cage Mordecai locks Bearer in the cage and rides away on his couch.   
  
MAIN EVEN APOLOGY MATCH   
  
(object of the match is to beat an apology out of your opponent)   
  
Steiner VS. Eddie   
  
High point of this match is when Steiner locks Eddie in the truck of his low rider and backs it up into the ring. Eddie is pretty beat up after that but is able to lowblow Steiner and slam the car door on Steiner's head Eddie then chokes Steiner with a pipe 'til he says sorry.   
  
WINNER: EDDIE GUERRERO 


End file.
